mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuren Hijiri
|Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Gomashio's version Pre-to's version Seravy's version RicePigeon's version |Origin = Touhou Project}} Byakuren Hijiri is a Buddhist nun and magician from Touhou Project. She is the final boss of Undefined Fantastic Object, and later became a playable character in the fighting spin-off game Hopeless Masquerade. Byakuren was sealed away in Makai 1,000 years ago by humans because of her kindness towards youkai. During the events of Undefined Fantastic Object, the various reappear to break her free from her seal. She is now the head priestess at the Myouren Temple, which is populated mostly by youkai. Due to the ongoing conflict between the Buddhists and Taoists, Byakuren is also the mortal enemy of Toyosatomimi no Miko, whom she tried to prevent from resurrecting prior to the events of Ten Desires. In M.U.G.E.N, Byakuren Hijiri has been made by various authors. Gomashio's Version Seravy's Version 'Gameplay' Seravy's version uses the same custom sprites used by Gomashio. The gameplay is custom, with influences from both Immaterial and Missing Power and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} | |}} | on startup.|}} | |}} | |}} | |}} 'Spellcards' ||}} |Consumes selected spellcard. Requires power (see list below for details).|}} ||}} |Consumes selected spellcard.|}} |Requires spellcard to be declared with Declare Spellcard. Requires power (see list below for details).|}} ||}} 'List of Selectable Spellcards' Uses 1000 power.|}} Uses 1000 power.|}} Uses 1000 power.|}} Uses 1000 power.|}} Uses 2000 power.|}} Uses 2000 power.|}} Uses 3000 power.|}} Uses 3000 power.|}} Uses 4000 power.|}} Uses 4000 power.|}} Pre-to's Version Pre-to's version of the character attacks with a mixture of augmented kicks and more typical bullet-hell type attacks, as well as a few grabs where she smashes the victim from above. Her AI is extremely brutal and merciless, like most of Pre-to's characters. This one uses different sprites than the other versions. RicePigeon's Version 'Gameplay' Like Seravy's version, this version also uses sprites found in Gomashio's version. While not much is known, it is assumed to have a gameplay similar to RicePigeon's other characters, which are focused on a more conventional fighting game system. Like in Hopeless Masquerade, Byakuren must first declare her specials before being able to use them, which is done by performing the command for that special. This will store the special in memory, along with a number of charges for that special (how many charges are stored is dependent on the special declared), which dictates how many times that special can be performed before Byakuren must declare that special again. Attempting to use a different special while Byakuren has one already declared will cause Byakuren to declare the new special into memory, as well as overwrite any remaining charges she has left (unless Virudhaka's Sword was previously declared, in which case any remaining charges Byakuren has left will be added to the number of initial charges of the newly declared special). 'Movelist' 'Specials' or or or or | Default special for all commands if special not yet declared. Declares special for use depending on command input. Sets number of charges depending on command input (see below). on inputs. If inputs were previously declared, adds remaining number of charges to new skill declaration.|}} |Requires previous declaration. Can cancel into itself with for up to 3 hits. Uses 1 additional charge for each cancel. on 3rd hit. Number of charges: 3 (4 if Vidudahba's Sword previously declared)|}} | on and Versions. during teleport portion. Crosses up opponent. Requires previous declaration. Number of charges: 1 (2 if Vidudahba's Sword previously declared)|}} | Armor absorbs 1 hit for each charge. Uses all remaining charges during active frames. with at least 2 charges. Requires previous declaration. Number of charges: 2 (3 if Vidudahba's Sword previously declared)|}} | Requires previous declaration. Number of charges: 2 (3 if Vidudahba's Sword previously declared)|}} | Version: Horizontal Version: 45° angle upward. Version: 45° angle downward, Requires previous declaration. Number of charges: 1 Adds 1 additional charge to next Skill Declare if projectile is not used.|}} 'Hypers' | Does not execute full attack if 1st hit is blocked. Costs 1000 power|}} | Costs 1000 power|}} | Does not play full animation on whiff or block. Costs 3000 power.|}} 'Palette Gallery' Byarp-pal1.png|Default Colors Byarp-pal2.png|Reimu Hakurei's Colors Byarp-pal3.png|Toyosatomimi no Miko's Colors Byarp-pal4.png|Inverted Colors Byarp-pal5.png|Shinki's Colors Byarp-Sanae.png|Sanae Kochiya's Colors Byarp-pal6.png|Kanako Yasaka's Colors Byarp-Yukari.png|Yukari Yakumo's Colors Byarp-Yuyuko.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji's Colors Byarp-Eirin.png|Eirin Yagokoro's Colors Byarp-Marisa.png|Marisa Kirisame's Colors Byarp-Yumemi.png|Yumemi Okazaki's Colors Barai's Version Barai's version is currently a W.I.P.. Unlike the other versions of Byakuren, this version uses sprites and gameplay from Hopeless Masquerade. Videos Triforce of Buddhism|RicePigeon's Version Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Magic UsersCategory:Martial Artists